Assistant
by Plague Mellon Collie
Summary: Alternia is a small town full of different people with different problems. Tavros Nitram transfers to Alternia High for a safer environment, and needs someone to get him to his classes. Gamzee falls head over heels and insists he takes the job, hoping for a new friend. Pb&j/Gamzee x Tavros. Rated T for cussing, drug and alcohol use, and some sexual themes.


_Alright. This is an idea I came up with a year and a half ago in English class. Just last Christmas I was visiting family in England, and while we were in Scotland I saw a woman pushing her mother down the sidewalk in her wheelchair, and it all came back to me. I began writing it before we were back in England. I hope you enjoy it! Dedicated to my awful editor Pacifish and the only reason I decided to publish it, Pilar. (KantoKraze)_

_Assistant._

Gamzee was sitting behind the front desk in the school office, twiddling with his brightly coloured pencil. He loved that pencil. It was first period, meaning it was his time to be an office assistant. He had signed up for it to get out of class, be he had never realized how dull it would be. He tended to wait until lunch to smoke, but he started doing it before school began just to make things less hum drum. He had hurried out this morning after sleeping in so he didn't have time to get a high. He felt himself dozing off as his co-assistant walked in. Her name is Kanaya, and the only thing they had in common was their Chinese heritage. While she was very close to his best friend he had more history with her older sister, Porrim. She was a year above them and sometimes hit a joint with him. They had dated for two weeks until she went after his older brother. But he didn't mind. He examined Kanaya as she made her way around the desk. Gamzee had to appreciate her stunning looks. Her deep green lipstick painted precisely over thin lips, the way her cat style eyeliner highlighted her slightly narrowed eyes. Her hair was short, jet black, and styled perfectly around her angular face. She had on a bright red dress that she most likely made herself that hugged her slim body beautifully, and shiny black heeled boots to top it off. She looked like she belonged in a ball room, not a highschool. He did like Kanaya, she was pleasant company, but she often used words he didn't know and talked about things he didn't understand. In those times he faked listening to her while admiring her beauty. He sighed dreamily as she sat down, and she smiled at him.

"We are getting a new student today."

Which meant a new student for them to show around. Gamzee relaxed as he leaned back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head.

"Really? Sick sister."

She nodded, and looked up from her papers when John Egbert came in late and had his dad sign him in. Once the two were gone she continued, sketching her new dress design.

"He is a paraplegic."

Gamzee nodded, then furrowed his brow as his eyes squinted a bit. "... What's that?"

She smiled, still focused on her drawing. "It means he is nerve dead from the waist down." She stopped, then saw the blank look on Gamzee's face and added, "He can not walk, and uses a wheelchair to move."

"Ah," Gamzee uttered, leaning forward. "The wheeling device. Cool."

Kanaya raised her eyebrow. "Mhm."

The boy set his elbow on the counter, hand just under his jaw so as to not smudge his subtle yet clearly noticeable clown makeup, feeling his boredom increasing. To speed up time a little he pulled out some lined paper and began scribbling raps on it off the top of his head. The rap went from being its topic being about drugged clowns to the drugged clown's friends, to the hardships of the clown, to how his hardships aren't as bad as others, to how the clown wanting a new friend. He paused and wondered when the new kid was going to arrive.

The answer come with the sound of the front doors opening, Gamzee looked up and saw a large man with a shaved head and many ear piercings with tattoos all up and down his arms wearing - incredulously - a Peter Pan shirt walking in. Behind him followed, what looked from what Gamzee could see, the top of a head. The two promptly disappeared into the principal's office. Gamzee and Kanaya exchanged a look, excitement obvious in the latter's eyes. She was a very sociable creature.

Soon after they reappeared, with the principal and his assistant following close behind. The two office aids sat up straighter as they entered the main office, peppy Ms. Leijon chirping out a "Hi!" from behind them as they did so. Dr. Scratch, the principal, motioned to the wheelchair bound boy with a happy flourish.

"This is Tavros Nitram."

Gamzee blinked as Tavros smiled almost shyly and waved without uttering a word. He was staring without meaning to. Tavros was large, looking like he'd be about 6'3" when standing. He had curly black hair in a very stylish mohawk that had been slicked back by gel. (Yet one rebellious curly strand falling down his forehead.) His skin was a dark chocolate brown with the complexion of a super model, pulled over a round face with a squat nose and huge mud brown eyes. Gamzee blinked again to make sure this beauty in a wheelchair was really quite so _beautiful._ Kanaya had said her greetings and side glanced expectantly at Gamzee to find him staring in a very rude fashion. She nudged him gently in the ribs, and he jumped and spat out "Honk."

Kanaya sighed as Dr. Scratch raised an eyebrow, his Japanese assistant Damara rolling her eyes behind them, while Tavros grinned.

Oh clown gods he has orange braces his teeth are all crooked his smile is pretty he's so god damned **CUTE.** Gamzee gulped as his face burned while Dr. Scratch began talking. He wished he was high right now, so he could be at least a little smoother.

"Thank you, Mr. Makara. Anyways this is Tavros Nitram and you will be showing him the campus and all his classes. Mr. Tinkerbull insisted we don't need to give young Tavros extra help, but it is school policy." Gamzee and Kanaya exchanged looks at how Tavros's looming, intimidating parental figure standing behind the three with his arms crossed was apparently called "Tinkerbull." Gamzee then thought of his own dad who insisted his drinking buddies call him "Sea Goat" and Gamzee "Sea Goatlet" and shrugged. Tinkerbull wasn't that bad. Dr. Scratch continued.

"While you show him around Ms. Leijon and Ms. Megido will take your place." The bushy haired secretary clapped as she (with her deaf ears) read his lips, and Damara rolled her eyes again with a quiet "fu."

"And as I mentioned briefly before, he needs an assistant to get him to and from classes. Would either of you like to volunteer?"

"I would love to, but my classes are very separated and if I were to take that position then I would be late to most of them. So I must decline." Kanaya rejected politely with a bow.

"Mr. Makara?" Dr. Scratch questioned. Gamzee opened his mouth to accept, but just replied "Honk." While nodding shortly. Tavros smiled, and Gamzee sucked in a breath. His genuine smile was pretty great also. Tinkerbull muttered a goodbye and lent down to kiss Tavros on the head, making him laugh. Damara let out a self-suffering sigh as she replaced Kanaya and Gamzee behind the counter, and seeing that Tavros was to be cared for Dr. Scratch went out to do his usual patrol.

"Alright sweetie, hand me your schedule please." Kanaya started off kindly. Tavros sputtered a bit at her words, taking his bag and digging through it with a red face. Gamzee grinned and put his hand on the wheelchair's handle.

"Ah, she ain't flirtn', bro. She talks to everyone like that." Tavros looked over his shoulder at him, mouth open to say something, then closed it again with a nod and handed back a torn and folded piece of paper. Kanaya reached for it, but Gamzee grabbed it first. She huffed quietly as he unfolded it. For the first time today he was happy to be coherent, for the words were neither blurred nor moving. He didn't want Tavros to think he was illiterate or something.

" 'Creative Writing, Rose Lalonde, Room 209.' Bro I know where that is!"

"No, you do not." Kanaya remarked. Gamzee looked at her and thought for a moment.

"Nah, I don't really..."

So Kanaya took the lead, going to the elevator for handicapped use only and took them to the bottom floor. Gamzee took the time to examine Tavros's wheelchair. The wheel spokes had cardboard flames on them, and a similar design up the bar to the handles. He looked at his hands and curiously found something shiny on them. He lifted his hands to find the handles were covered in orange glitter. He grinned, eyes raking over the modifications again.

"Bro, your wheelchair looks like... Miracles." He drawled out thoughtfully. Kanaya looked over at his comment to see, and her nose scrunched up a little. She clearly found it distasteful, but kindly said, "Yes. Very unique."

Tavros smiled and nodded a thanks. Gamzee then realized he hadn't said a word to them, but shrugged it off as shyness. He would have the little cutie warmed up to him soon enough. It wasn't like he wasn't hiding his heart jumping up into his throat at every word he spoke. When the door opened Gamzee pushed Tavros out, and Kanaya slipped past them and knocked on door 209. A student opened it and Gamzee at first thought it was Karkat, his best bro, but saw the bright red sweater (in the end summer) and realized it was his twin brother, Kankri. The dark skinned Italian boy gave a polite hello to the three before he took his seat again. Ms. Lalonde was at the board, and smiled at seeing Kanaya walk in.

"Hello, Ms. Maryam."

"Ms. Lalonde," Kanaya responded, smile just as wide as the teacher's. Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Do you have one of your 'notes' for me?"

Kanaya visibly blushed. "No ma'am. Actually I have-" She motioned behind her, and Rose interrupted.

"Ah, are you my new student?" She asked, and Tavros nodded silently.

"And your name please?" He opened his mouth, then looked at the ground. Gamzee decided to save his new crush and answered for him.

"Tavros Nitran."

"Nitram." Kanaya corrected.

"Yeah." Gamzee grinned, pointing down at his head. "He is."

"HIIIIIIII TAVI!" A slurred voice called from the back. Gamzee recognized the flailing hand belonging to Roxy, one of his drinking buddies. She wasn't a creative writer, but Rose was her elder sister, so she sits in the back writing wizard fanfics. And judging from her voice, it was 8:30 A.M. and she was already tipsy. Tavros gave an awkward smile and raised his hand in a wave. Gamzee could hardly handle how cute he was. Rose shot her a look and Roxy shrugged. She smiled at Tavros and said dismissively, "Well, I'm happy to have you in my class." Then she gave Kanaya a different smile."Bye, Kanaya."

Kanaya smiled back as she left the room. "Bye, Ms. Lalonde."

Once they were out, Gamzee gave her a pointed look. "My Asian sis, you gotta make you and her less... relationshipy."

Kanaya glared at him and straightened her skirt. "There is no such 'relationshipy' going on with us."

Gamzee nodded and whispered "Sure." to Tavros, who giggled. He opened his schedule again, and grinned. "Hey bro, you got band with me! Whatcha play?"

He opened his mouth to answer, then closed it, unsure. Gamzee lent next to his head as he walked, a smile on his face.

"Ah c'mon my new bro, don't be so shy, I don't bite." He nodded to Kanaya. "She might." Who gave him a sharp look.

"O-oh, n-no... i-it isn't... u-uh..." He faltered, stammered, and trailed off. Kanaya's face softened.

"Oh, dear. There is no need to be embarrassed of a stutter. We would never dream of making fun."

"Yeah man. Alternia is tiiiiny and stock full of peeps with issues. We got issues. Hell everyone you meet in this school got issues."

Kanaya raised an eyebrow. "Gamzee, Alternia is a school for people with special needs."

"Ah... Ah shit that's right." He giggled. "I forgot. Well anyway, I like your voice. It's cute." Well, he didn't quite mean to put it so bluntly. Tavros reddened and stammered some more. Kanaya chuckled.

"W-well... U-uh... Flute..."

"Flute! Damn. I play the triangle."

"You're a percussionist, Gamzee."

"D-Strides always puts me on the motherfucking triangle. Kan-Kan plays the clarinut."

"ClariNET."

Tavros laughed at their exchange, clearly feeling more confident as he started asking questions.

"S-so, wh-what are your problems? Y-you know mine... U-uh, unless y-you don't want to?" Gamzee laughed.

"Bro, askin' 'Hey man what's got you all messed up?' is like 'Yo what's your name?' So yeah. I got that motherfucking bipolar depression thing. But like, this medicine is the shit bro. And, uh," He looked thoughtful. "I guess I got those addiction things too? Eh." He shrugged, and Kanaya spoke up.

"I have a few... Odd addictions that I would rather keep personal. Other than that I have explosive violent tendencies."

Tavros looked shocked. "Y-you?"

Kanaya smiled, the lingering pain completely gone from her expression as she began to retell her story. "My cheating ex-girlfriend and her ex-boyfriend of whom she cheated on me with could tell you 'Oh most certainly' first hand." She laughed dryly.

"Nearly cut that motherfucker in half, and punched that girl in the face when she tried to stop her." Gamzee added.

"W-wow..." Tavros uttered softly. Such a dangerous disease in such a beautiful, classy girl. It just proves that the cover of the book shows little about the contents inside.

"But do not worry, that was nearly two years ago. The help I have been getting is good, and the last outburst I had was months ago."

"BAM!" Tavros jumped as Gamzee exclaimed with a grin. "A text book is flying at sweat man's head."

"S-sweat man?" Tavros asked.

"He's our gym teacher, and was getting a lil too touchy feely on our bud Nepeta for Kan's liking."

"O-oh..."

Kanaya sighed. "Can you wait for my approval before you spout out my personal stories?"

Gamzee grinned again. "Sorry sis."

They stopped their conversation as they reached the bandroom, opening up to a large area with many chairs, instruments, stands, cubbies, but no conductor.

"Hello? Mr. Strider?" Kanaya tried as she edged in the room. Gamzee rolled Tavros in and used his very loud voice.

"HEY D-STRIDES WE GOT YOUR MOTHERFUCKING NEW STUDENT HERE."

Kanaya looked at him with wide eyes, mouthing a horrified "Gamzee!" Just as the conductor poked his head out of the practice room. He pushed up his pointed sunglasses and came into the main area.

"What's up."

Gamzee asked what Tavros wanted for lunch, and went to get it for him. When he came back he told him he that he was going to eat outside, and Tavros insisted he wanted to come with him. Gamzee didn't stop smiling as he walked behind the school with Tavros wheeling at his side, his lunch on his lap. Gamzee plopped himself down against the building, pulling out a joint and a lighter from his bag as Tavros began munching his food. His head tilted as he watched his new friend light up.

"I-is that the uh... a-addiction you t-talked about?..." Tavros questioned, taking a drink of his chocolate milk. Gamzee nodded, breathing in deeply, exhaling with his eyes closed. He opened them and looked up, concern on his clowny face.

"Does it bug you, bro?"

"N-no! M-my dad does... Actually..."

"Do you?"

"N-no, I-" But he was interrupted as a short black haired boy in a black turtle neck (in the end of summer) with his head down, tapping on his phone came around the corner, towards the duo. Gamzee grinned, taking a drag of his joint.

"Sup, Karbro."

"Hey," He responded in his gruff voice, plopping himself next to Gamzee. Gamzee stuck his joint under Karkat's nose in an offering, and he made a face and pushed it away.

"You know I don't smoke, fuckass." He growled, the Italian accent obvious in his voice. Gamzee grinned, slinging his arm over his friend's shoulders, setting his chin under his jaw.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Helping and idiot with his romance life."

"Eridouche?"

"What, can you actually read the texts?"

"Nah bro just a hypo-... Hy-hyp... one of those motherfucking educated guesses."

"Yeah, hypothesis douche bag." Karkat sighed. He set his phone by his side and looked up as Gamzee began knawing on his corndog. He binked.

"Oh. Hi."

Tavros smiled and waved. "H-hi. U-um... You're Karkat, r-right?" Karkat nodded, taking out a bottle of water.

"Yeah. You're the new student, right? You're in my math class. What's your name again?"

Tavros was about to respond, when the now very high Gamzee sprawled over Karkat's lap and sang out, "Taaaviiiiii..."

They paused for a moment, looking at him, when Tavros said, "U-uh, a-actually it's Tavros... N-Nitram." He lent forward, putting his hand out to shake. Karkat pushed Gamzee to the ground, moving out to take it.

"Karkat Vantas. Currently unidentified. You?"

Tavros quickly realized he was talking about his problem, and he replied; "P-paraplegic, obviously... Sp-speech impediment, o-obviously..." Karkat almost smiled.

"So, how'd you end up here?"

"U-uh, n-no ramps at my old sc-school."

Karkat raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

He smiled. "No. I w-was getting bullied like... Everyday... S-so my dad th-thought I'd be better here." Silence followed his story. Tavros kept eating, Gamzee continued eating and smoking, and Karkat went back to angerly typing on his phone and occasionally taking a drink of his water. Tavros had drank the last of his milk when a question rose to the top of his thoughts, and he voiced it curiously.

"Wh-why is everyone... U-uh, so open... about their p-problems? I mean... E-everyone tells me to be... Th-thoughtful of others, a-and try to not talk about it... T-too much..." Karkat looked up at him, mindlessly playing with Gamzee's hair, and responded thoughtfully.

"Because we're aware that each of us has problems, so we openly express what they are so others can learn what to do and what not to do around us. As for what others tell you, that's another reason. Society doesn't like people like us. They turn a blind eye and refuse to acknowledge us. So us openly talking about our illnesses and problems along with our introduction is kind of our own little "fuck you" to everyone who pretends we don't exist." And with that he took another drink of his water. Gamzee stuck his fist in the air, muttering something about motherfucking miracles. This made Tavros think about everyone who stared or purposely averted eyes. Of everyone who got upset with him when he couldn't pronounce a long word or couldn't finish a sentence. Then he smiled. Kanaya and Gamzee had been right, no one cared about his wheelchair or his stutter here, they were just another part of him, nothing to be ashamed of. He smiled as he ate the rest of his lunch, and Gamzee drifted himself into a sitting position as the bell went off.

"Ah shit man I don't... I-I don't want to motherfucking go back to school and stuff..." Gamzee complained, managing to stand up. Karkat put his phone away and followed suit, holding him by the shoulder for support.

"Are you going to ditch again?"

"Ah man what a motherfucking good idea Karbro you're so... You're so smart and shit..."

Karkat rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know."

Tavros watched Gamzee gather his things and begin to walk away when he spoke up. "W-wait, wh-what about me?..."

He turned and grinned, smacking his forehead. "How the motherfucking hell could I forget my Tavbro?" He then made his way behind Tavros to take a hold of his handles, then started pushing him away as well.

"Bye Karbro! Honk." Gamzee called over his shoulder as Karkat grunted a goodbye and walked off. Tavros fidgeted a bit.

"I-I don't th-think... U-uh... Ditching is s-such a good i-idea?..."

Gamzee smiled. "They won't even fucking know, bro. Besiiiiiddeeesss, I want to get to know my Tavi better. Honk honk."

Tavros pondered this, figuring they would most certainly be aware if their absence, and wasn't sure if he wanted ditching on his first day was a good choice of actions. His fast working mind went over everything, and - despite being a record good kid - decided that he wanted to leave and could catch up with whatever work he'll have missed. Not to mention spending time alone with his new clowny friend was an appealing image. As they made their way around the back of the building and towards the street, they heard a voice tinged with a Texan accent behind them.

"Where do you two think you're going?"

They turned to see their band teacher lounging outside, leaning with one foot against the wall. Gamzee smiled and waved at him.

"We're getting the motherfuck out of here." Tavros spun around to stare at him, then looked back at Dirk. The blonde walked towards them, hands in pockets.

"Now, I'm a teacher so I can't allow this. Otherwise I'd be following you. Now come with me." And he turned and started for the door, not bothering to check if the two were following him. They made it to the band room, which was still empty, and Dirk sat Gamzee down on the last chair in the first row and Tavros next to him. He slung a chair backwards and threw himself over it, facing the duo. He looked over Tavros's confused expression, and Gamzee's blank one. He lent forward and snapped under the clown's nose, of whom blinked and focused the the best he could.

"You two want out of here, I can't let that happen, I have a free afternoon, I was just about to leave. So how about you do some work for me and I take the blame from your teachers."

Tavros smiled. "S-sure! U-uh, wh-what do you w-want us to do?"

"Rap."

Tavros's smile was replaced with more confusion. "R-rap?" He questioned.

Dirk nodded. "Rap. I want some new free styles with some of my students for my website."

"Ah hell, D-Strides. Yeah, we'll motherfucking rap with you! I can rap up miracles, bro. Honk." Gamzee leaned over the arm of Tavros's wheelchair, throwing his arm over his shoulders. "Tavi can rap up a sick storm."

Dirk looked at him as his dark cheeks reddened. "Can you?"

"U-uh... N-not really..."

"AH he's LYING D-Strides! Never found a motherfucking better rapper then him."

Tavros smiled a bit, elated by the compliment. Then, as Dirk pulled out an Iphone to record on, the three began a rapping jam session.

At the end of the week, Gamzee insisted Tavros come sleep over at his house. His over bearing dad was out with his drinking buddies for a few days, and his elder brother Kurloz was at the Vantas house to be with Kankri, so they were free to do whatever they wanted. They were currently in Gamzee's room in the back, laughing as Gamzee had on these large pair of fake, orange horns with his silly bike horns perched on the top of them. It was hard for Tavros to wheel around without running over a horn, an empty liquor bottle, or an empty "Faygo"... whatever that was, or dirty clothes. He didn't mind though, the room was just so Gamzeeish he couldn't help but love it. Now as Gamzee lent forward to retrieve his flip phone, the two different horns fell off his head and knocked over his lamp, earning a surprised "Honk" from Gamzee. Tavros laughed at him, and Gamzee returned his laughter with a smile. The clown wasn't completely hammered, but he did have a bottle of whisky he kept sipping out of. He wanted to be coherent for Tavros. Said clown sat down in front of his friend, and took a hold of his feet, swinging them about, and smiled up at the boy.

"Bro, I like your shoes." He lifted his pant leg to find black cloth underneath, and tilted his head. "Tavi, do you wear motherfucking socks?"

"U-uh, i-if I don't my f-feet stink... S-so y-yeah..."

Gamzee nodded thoughtfully, and got on his knees. He lent forward against his legs, and poked his belly. Tavros laughed, pushing his hand away.

"Gam, that tickles! Wh-what are you d-doing?"

"Just some curiosity, my bro." He then poked lower, and Tavros realized what he was doing. He shook his head.

"N-nope. I-I can st-still feel it..."

Gamzee drifted his fingers lower until Tavros told him where to stop. Right at his hips. Gamzee couldn't help but notice how his hip game was fucking strong.

Tavros usually never let anyone touch him. It always made him feel weird and strange, but it was different with Gamzee. He looked down at his friend running his finger along his abdomen, feeling with interest at the barrier between his alive and dead body. He observed his attractive pointed Asian eyes with a dark purple tint alive with affection and curiosity. He must have sensed Tavros staring and looked up at him. His tannish skin and thin face. His pointed chin and wavey, unmanageable brown hair. The way he smiled up at him with his whisky stained lips. Tavros's stomach hit the floor. He wasn't sure why, but a wave of affection that went beyond platonic for the clown with his makeuped face turned up towards him rushed over him in a flash, and he had to do something about it.

"G-Gam..."

"Yeah, Tavbro?"

He waved his hand towards himself. "C-C'mere..."

So Gamzee stood and lent over his lap, hands supporting his weight on his arm rests, face level to Tavros's.

"Yeah?"

Tavros lent forward to bump their foreheads, hands coming out to his cheeks. He wasn't sure where this sudden burst of courage came from, - perhaps it was this somewhat scathing new affection - but it didn't matter at all when their lips collided. Tavros tasted the strong whisky and lingering smoke on his mouth, which normally he would recoil from such flavours, but in this situation it was strangely alluring. Intoxicating, even.

He had expected Gamzee to pull away, (even though not being prepared for the consequences) but after only seconds that stretched on for ages Gamzee returned the kiss, before shortly turning to mush and falling limply on him in his rush of emotions. He tried to brace himself on Tavros's wheelchair but slid down his legs with a weird "thump" on the ground. They were quiet for a moment, as Gamzee tried to collect his thoughts, and he slowly rightened himself and looked up to Tavros.

"T-Tavbro..."

"S-Sorry! I-I didn't m-m-mean...!" His voice had an even stronger waver than usual, and he stuttered uselessly without finishing his sentence. Gamzee scrambled up, a grin heavy on his face.

"Tavi, don't all up and motherfuckin' apologize, bro!" He got in the same position he was in before Tavros had unknowingly pulled him into the kiss, but this time having himself being the one to bump their foreheads. He looked into Tavros's huge brown eyes, wide from surprise, and felt his heart hammer from his temples. He smiled.

"Don't you wanna do it again?"

The two boys hardly pulled away from each other the whole night. Tavros pulled Gamzee down to straddle him, curious tongues poked out, fingers raked through curly hair, reluctant but needed breaths were taken, hands drifted across chests and up thighs and under shirts, and a good fifteen minuets later Gamzee laid curled up on the much larger boy, both panting softly. Tavros's head felt funny, and he briefly wondered if it was the whisky on Gamzee's breath.

"Tavbro. You. Are a great motherfucking kisser." Gamzee mused with a satisfied honk. Tavros smiled, bringing his hand up to get lost in the other's hair, pressing his cheek to the top of the honking clown's head. His smile fell a bit as his ever questioning mind came up another one.

"G-Gamzee... Wh-what do you feel... U-Um..." His voice lowered a considerable amount. "About m-me?"

Gamzee turned his head to look up at him, purple eyes thoughtful. "Well..." He then panicked momentarily. "Y-You're a really good kisser."

God damnit that's not what he wanted to say.

But... He wasn't quite sure what he had wanted to say. Tavros frowned a little.

"Y- Y-you too..." While he did have such an overwhelming sense of affection for Gamzee, he was scared to run straight into a serious relationship. He had this happen to him multiple times before, and each time he was pressured to seriousness and got hurt. Gamzee wouldn't force him. Or at least he wasn't right now. So he was either waiting for his approval or didn't want a relationship. Didn't want a relationship with him in particular? On one hand he was relieved, on the other there was a nagging hurt toying in his chest. Gamzee saw the unidentified confliction on Tavros's face and turned himself in the other's arms to his side, facing the side of his head. He cupped the opposing cheek in his hand as he shuffled forward to kiss behind his ear, smiling at his intake of breath.

"You should totally pierce these..." He murmured in his ear, making him shiver. He smirked, nibbling the ear lobe softly. "Or I could all up an' do it for ya~"

He finally managed a laugh out of the flustered cutie, who made fun with pushing Gamzee away. "Gamzee! S-stop!" He sputtered a bit in his giggles, and Gamzee honked and rightened himself with a smile, tapping Tavros's braces.

"You nearly tore my motherfuckin' tongue with these things."

Tavros smiled, and poked Gamzee's lips. "A-and you... Uh... L-like gave me a-a total m-makeover... W-with... Y-your face..."

Gamzee observed Tavros's face, and saw that his grey and white makeup had smeared lightly over his lips. He looked over the boy's shoulder at his vanity mirror to see his face smeared and mixed, and grinned with a honk. He looked back down at Tavros's smiling face, and went in for another kiss. And another.

And some more.

Another makeout session went on till their lips were near numb, and had to stop due to the sloppy makeouts getting _too_ sloppy, and gross. Once in between they had to stop because Gamzee got a little too excited, even though Tavros didn't mind. And indeed when they had stopped Gamzee had many nicks from Tavros's braces. They stared at each other a moment while catching their breaths. Peanut brown and grape purple locked for a time, until Gamzee smiled and hopped off of the other, turning on his T.V. and sliding a video game into his consul. Tavros returned the smile when the clown handed him a remote, and they played until the screen became blurry.

Tavros didn't mind being just "a really good kisser" at the moment. It's not like this made their relationship awkward, if anything it strengthened it. Even if he couldn't put a definite label on it didn't mean much, and whether or not they did escalate their relationship in the future was unimportant also, because come Monday the cute clown would still be his assistant.


End file.
